The Nutcracker
by J.S.O
Summary: (COMPLETE) A novelization of Tcahikovsky's classic ballet. Just in time for the Christmas holiday. No need for summaries here. Merry Christmas!
1. An Extremely Boring Party

A/N: This is for my sister. I'm neither creative nor artistic enough to come up with a great card the way she always does. Merry Christmas! Also, thank you to her and everyone else involved in The Washington Ballet's Nutcracker for keeping me awake during the performance. That is, let me assure you, no small accomplishment. Thanks, guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Actually, this isn't your normal "oh boo hoo, the characters in this story aren't mine, all hail whoever the heck created them, God Save the Queen" type of disclaimer. I own these characters just as much as Tchaikovsky does. I'd just like to say that any inconsistencies with your normal Nutcracker (wrong number of families at the party, battle scene isn't EXACT, etc.) exist for one of two reasons: 1) So as to make the story more interesting and give it more of a plot; or 2) Because I just plain forgot whatever the exact number or name was. For those of you who are avid fans enough of the ballet to realize these faults (read: were involved in a production of it somehow...come on, no one who wasn't could possibly remember that sort of stuff), I'm sorry. I've tried to keep them to a minimum while still keeping the story interesting.  
  
Chapter 1: An Extremely Boring Party  
  
Clara Silberhaus paced the floor anxiously. It was Christmas Eve! Her parents had a beautiful tree, and now they were throwing a Christmas party for all of the family friends. Problem was, Clara didn't really want to be bothered with a Christmas party. Yes, she was excited to see all of her friends, but she'd rather sit around with her brother, Fritz, and work herself up into a frenzy about the presents tomorrow would bring. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Clara! Clara!"  
It was her brother, Fritz.  
"Yeah?" she said, turning to face him.  
"Let's see what mommy and daddy're up to! P'raps they'll give us some candy, and maybe the guests are getting here."  
"Well, maybe," she said, lacking the same enthusiasm as her brother, who happened to be two years younger than her. She was fourteen, he was twelve, and they usually got along. It depended on the day as to whether the influence was on the "usually" or the "got along".  
"Yeah, but I'd rather stay back here," she finished. "I mean, it gets so dull out there and you always have to smile."  
"So?" Fritz demanded. "I like smiling. It's happy-ful."  
"Happy-ful isn't a word," Clara said irritably. "You can go out there if you like. I think I'll stay back here, and you can come and get me when the guests arrive."  
"I'm not going out there without you!" Fritz exclaimed. "Are you crazy? Let mom and dad both get at me and the same time? They'd pull out every hair on my head. They'd adjust my clothes until I couldn't move."  
"Exactly why I'd rather stay back here," Clara said.  
"But...but...we could..."  
"Oh, I suppose you're right. I mean, mother might not be happy if we just hid back here the entire time. You know how she gets."  
"Humph!" Fritz said. "She's always telling me I have to be more SOCIAL. Ha, wonder what she'd say if she saw this...ME, trying to drag YOU out with other people."  
"Whatever," Clara replied. "Yeah, you're right, let's go out into the living room."  
Their living room was beautiful. It was a spacious old room, with a gigantic tree standing at the back. At the front was a door that led out onto the snow-covered ground outside. The knocks signaling the first guest arrivals would come on that door.  
All around, the room was furnished with couches and the like, but they'd all been pushed back to the wall so as to give the adults room to dance. All that space also gave the children room to run around and play, something they enjoyed doing very much...even though Clara often fancied herself above it all.  
"Clara!" exclaimed her mother, Mrs. Silberhaus. She was a woman of middle years, perhaps forties, and her face was creased with smile-lines. "Fritz! Oh, our party's going to be just wonderful, don't you think."  
"Yes, mother, wonderful," Clara replied, upon her face a smile. Not a huge fake smile, but a real smile.  
"You look beautiful," said her father. "And Fritz! You look wonderful tonight as well."  
"Thank you father," Fritz replied, noticeably lacking enthusiasm. "May I have a candy, mother?"  
"It's up to your father," she replied.  
"May I have a candy, father?"  
"Not yet," his father replied. "You'll have plenty of candies in the morning. Right now, you have to save room for our dinner."  
"Aw, dad..."  
"No Fritz," Dr. Silberhaus cut off his son. "There'll be plenty of candy in the morning."  
"Aw, man..."  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Silberhaus exclaimed. "They're here already! I wasn't expecting them for another fifteen minutes! Oh no!"  
"It's fine, dear," Dr. Silberhaus said comfortingly. "The house looks wonderful...I don't think fifteen minutes would've made a bit of difference."  
"Well, that's nice of you to say," Mrs. Silberhaus said, looking around the house anxiously, trying to find fault with the living room she'd taken hours to set up.  
Satisfied that her living room was presentable, Mrs. Silberhaus pulled open the door.  
There was a family standing there, an older boy about a year older than Clara, a girl about Clara's age, and a young girl who couldn't have been more than five. Clara recognized the family immediately...they lived right down the street, and she'd known them since before she could remember. She didn't have any special attachment to them though...they were your average neighbors...known 'em forever, really should've formed a deep friendship...and just haven't.  
Clara curtsied to the family at large. "Hi," she said, waving a bit after coming back to her full height. She didn't feel that each individual needed a greeting. She moved away from the door as her mother and father and the neighbors' parents exchanged fake greetings.  
The girl dashed over to Clara. The one thing that this girl liked, more than anything in the world, was to talk. Whenever she saw Clara, Clara learned enough information about the girl's life, secret crushes, backstabbing best friends (why a person would ever hang out with such a bunch of losers, Clara would never know), and anything else that a human being could ever possibly think about to fill a novel.  
The thing that sickened Clara the most about each of their meetings was that she had to pretend to care. So she smiled and nodded her head as the girl rambled on about how she had liked some boy at school and she'd told one of her friends and that friend had told the boy...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
Thank God, Clara thought to herself. I didn't think she'd EVER shut up. Hmm, I wonder who this is.  
Both girls moved towards the door as Dr. Silberhaus pulled it open. It was another family...these people lived a little further away, though, and as a result Clara didn't get to see them as much. There were a girl, slightly younger than Clara, and her two younger brothers. Once again, the parents exchanged warm greetings as the girl rushed over to join Clara and the neighbors' daughter.  
They talked for a little while (Clara was glad that the new girl was with her to share her misery as they listened to the incessant yapping of the social girl), then decided it was more entertaining to watch the boys pretend to fight with whatever objects they could lay their hands on. They laughed as the little kids went at each other with all their might, completely unchecked by the parents who were too busy drinking and talking.  
After a little while, Clara got bored with watching the boys go at it with their fake swords and guns. She ran over to her father, who was standing in a crowd of adults, yakking away happily.  
"Dad! Dad! Can we light the tree now?" she demanded.  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, Clara," he said. Then he turned to the larger group and announced, "We're going to light the tree now! Everybody watch!"  
Clara and Fritz walked toward the magnificent tree, admiring its height and its lush branches.  
"Would you care to do the honors, Clara?" her dad asked.  
"What?" she replied incredulously. "I can't reach that high...you know that, father."  
"I could lift you," Dr. Silberhaus responded.  
Clara's face lit up with joy.  
"Oh would, you? Would you please? I'd LOVE to do it! Where's the lighter? Wow, thanks dad."  
"You're very welcome."  
Dr. Silberhaus handed his daughter the lighter. Slowly and carefully, he boosted her up towards the top of the tree. Extending her arm and pointing her toe at the same time with the grace that defined her, Clara touched the lighter to the star.  
It gleamed gold in the candle-lit room, and the beauty of it made everyone at the party gasp in amazement. Soon, the adults were all asking Dr. and Mrs. Silberhaus where they had gotten the star and if it was still possible to attain one on Christmas Eve. Neither would tell.  
The party dragged on interminably, every now and then perked up (or not, depending on who the arrival was) by a new arrival. Clara was especially dismayed when the family whom she and Fritz knew simply as "the Pompouses" arrived.  
There were so many children in that family, and all of hem obeyed their mother and father perfectly. Even their heights seemed as though they were perfect: it was like a stair step from youngest to oldest; the difference between the heights of each successive child was exactly the same.  
But the single reason that Clara and Fritz hated the Pompouses so much was the fact that after they visited, their mother and father expected Clara and Fritz to behave exactly like them. And when they didn't, they were incessantly whined at about how perfect this family was.  
And the kids weren't even very nice! They had their noses in the air and clearly considered themselves above Clara, Fritz, and all the other children at the party as well.  
Another moment that briefly livened up the party was when the boys trapped the youngest girl (whose name was Cindy Lou), inside a circle and made threatening looks and remarks. The girl had begun to cry, and had to be dragged from the circle by her father, who proceeded to berate the boys (especially Fritz) for trapping her in the first place.  
They had begun to dance. Everyone at the party had joined hands and they were skipping around the room. Clara found the whole exercise rather boring. But just as the snake that they had formed passed the front door, it burst open...and revealed the only thing that had been keeping Clara Silberhaus awake through that party. 


	2. Herr Drosselmeyer's Gift

Chapter 2: Herr Drosselmeyer's Gift  
  
It was Herr Drosselmeyer, the strange friend of her mother and father who always brought along with him such magnificent gifts and interesting tales that Clara thought about them until his next visit. And here he was again, bringing tidings from his traveling and, more importantly, toys! Toys from his wonderful workshop somewhere...wherever he lived. Clara didnt really care...she just wanted to hear more of his tales and see more of his toys.  
  
It appeared that he hadn't disappointed this year. With him he had three huge boxes and a bag, presumably all full of wonderful things that he would show the party guests.  
And stepping in behind him was the second-biggest reason that Clara had stayed awake throughout the preposterous party: his nephew, Jeremy, was the one boy Clara could never stop thinking about. She blushed whenever anyone mentioned his name, and actually seeing him in person was always one of the highlights of her Christmas.  
Fritz, however, was not so thrilled. While Drosselmeyer always had interesting stuff for him, the old man creeped Fritz out, and having to shake his hand always made the young boy shudder.  
Unfortunately, it seemed as though his parents took pleasure in putting him through the torture of shaking Drosselmeyer's hand every single chance they could get. So Fritz was completely helpless as his father and mother dragged him across the room to shake the creepy old guy's hand.  
Fritz touched his index finger to Drosselmeyer's, then bolted as fast as he could, drawing a reproachful look from his father. Next came Clara, gliding over to see him, the exact opposite of Fritz in his desperation to get away.  
She hugged him warmly. "More tales, Uncle?" she asked, a hopeful light shining in her eyes.  
"There will be more tales," he said. "Of a sort. You will see. But that is for later. Now I must liven up this party."  
"What'd you bring?" she question eagerly.  
"You will see," he replied, a mysterious smile appearing on his well- worn face.  
He called for a few of the strongest men at the party to help him with the boxes. Through their combined efforts, the men were able to heave the boxes through the front door and shut out the cold.  
Once the boxes were on the floor, Drosselmeyer began to dance around them madly, waving his arms. Was it magic? Of course it was!  
Slowly, he opened the door to the first box. He lifted out a life- sized doll! She was a beauty, too. She looked like a normal baby doll that a little girl would play with, except that she was a big as any girl who'd ever played with a baby doll.  
Everyone gasped in amazement as Drosselmeyer cranked a lever on the doll's side 'round and 'round...until music began to play and she began to dance!  
And oh what a beautiful dance it was. She pranced around on her toes; she blew kisses to the assembled crowd...you name it, that baby doll did every single amazing dance move that any great performer would ever do during a concert.  
When she was done, everyone applauded Drosselmeyer and his magnificent craftsmanship. A few of the little kids asked him if he was magic. The old man simply laughed and waved his hand. "Maybe," he said. "Or maybe it's something else. You'll have to find out."  
And all the children giggled. They didn't know what to believe...but it was Christmas Eve, and they were being entertained by one of the most amazing shows they'd ever seen.  
Out of the other two boxes came life-sized soldier dolls...much to the wonder and amazement to the boys at the party, who had fun making the dolls salute them. When their dance was finally over, Drosselmeyer called Fritz to him.  
"Come here boy," he said. "Uncle Drosselmeyer has something for you."  
Slowly, Fritz made his way over to the mysterious old man. Drosselmeyer was clad entirely in black, adding to the air of mystery and intimidation that scared Fritz so.  
"Y-y-yes?" the boy stammered.  
"Look!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed. And from within the folds of his black cloak, he produced a telescope. "See, this is what you do with it," he said, putting his eye up to the lens and scanning the room with an intent look on his face.  
"Oh!" Fritz said, getting excited. "Let me try! Let me try!"  
"There you are," Drosselmeyer said, handing the device to the boy. Fritz scanned the room...it was a wonderful gift; what fun he'd have with it. As he began to walk away, Drosselmeyer stopped him by putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. The old man put out his hand. Reluctantly, Fritz shook it, and then got away as quickly as possible to gloat about his prize to the other boys.  
"Clara," Drosselmeyer called, and the girl came forward, eager to see what he had gotten for her.  
"Yes?" she said, sidling up to him.  
"Look!" he exclaimed, and produced, from the folds of his cloak, the most beautiful nutcracker that anyone at the party had ever seen.  
Clara gasped. "F-f-for me?" she said incredulously.  
"Yes, for my darling Clara," he replied.  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. Immediately she was swarmed under by the other children, who were madly offering three and four years-worth of their Christmas presents to be allowed to have the nutcracker. But Clara wouldn't hear of it.  
I can't believe she got so much better a present, Fritz thought angrily. She doesn't deserve any better of a present than I do. We've both been good! Then Fritz got an idea. And the more he thought about it, and the more he watched Clara prance around the party taunting people with her new gift, the more he liked the idea.  
Quietly, he sneaked around the people who were watching Clara's dance. It was beautiful and graceful, as usual. Fritz didn't care. As she danced close to the wall on one side, Fritz leaped out.  
"Ah!" she exclaimed. And before she could figure out what was happening, Fritz had grabbed the nutcracker around the middle. He ran away from her, gloating, raising the wooden doll in his hand.  
He slammed it to the ground. He raised his foot. "AAAHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration and anger. WHAM! Down came his booted foot, right on top of the doll.  
There was a sickening crack. He had cloven the nutcracker clear in two.  
Softly, one of Clara's friends, a few years younger than her, walked forward. "How could you?" she said in disgust to Fritz. Gently, she picked up both pieces of the broken doll and gave them to Drosselmeyer.  
"It's not such a big deal," he said comfortingly to the party at large. "Look!" And he produced a scarf from somewhere inside his clothing. He tied it around the doll, and it was once again as good as new. Clara took it from him and again took to prancing around the party, every now and again glancing at Jeremy to see if he was still admiring her dancing skills.  
And so the party dragged on into the night, with the children falling asleep one by one, and the families leaving one by one. At last Fritz fell asleep, and was taken to his room. Clara left for her room, and Drosselmeyer, who was staying overnight, left for his with Jeremy in tow.  
It was only Dr. and Mrs. Silberhaus.  
"I think it was a success, don't you?" Mrs. Silberhaus asked.  
"It was wonderful," said Dr. Silberhaus, and he kissed her. Hand in hand, the two walked off to their room, to share sweet dreams before Christmas morning. 


	3. The Battle

Chapter 3: The Battle  
  
Clara couldn't sleep. She'd tried to, for about five minutes, but she just couldn't. She had to go out to living room and look at her nutcracker again. Picking up her beloved teddy bear, she headed back towards where the party had been held.  
She'd left her nutcracker under the Christmas tree, feeling sad that he wasn't whole. And there he sat, under the Christmas tree, when she tiptoed into the living room once again.  
But the strange thing was that the scarf was gone. And that the nutcracker was whole again. Clara nearly wept with happiness, but she knew that she couldn't make any noise or she'd wake her parents.  
Squeak! Clara turned around and felt pressure against her leg. It was a mouse! Clara jumped with fright and hugged her bear tighter. The room began to fill with mice. They were squeaking, scurrying, and bounding about with a nervous energy that was unnerving. Clara retreated to the couch, holding her bear. She lay down there and was soon fast asleep.  
  
When she awoke everything was strange. She hadn't slept long, judging by the fact that it was still very dark outside. The Christmas tree was growing. Clara jumped a little, but there was some calming influence in the room that convinced her that this was nothing to be scared of.  
Then the strangest thing she'd witnessed in her life happened. Her teddy bear jumped to the floor, on its own, and began to grow. So too did her china doll, which she had put out on display to impress the other girls and hadn't bothered to return to her room. The golden star, on top of the Christmas tree, leapt down and began to grow as well.  
The three previously inanimate objects joined hands and began to prance around in a circle. Clara gazed in wonder. But before she could even soak it all in, two columns of Fritz's toy soldiers came marching down the hall from his room. They were life-sized now...fully-grown men. What were soldiers doing in her living room?  
The answer was soon apparent. Mice began to appear...not the normal, squeaky kind, like the one that had bumped into her leg before she had fallen asleep, but gigantic, man-sized mice. And they appeared to be up to no good.  
The soldiers attacked as the mice attempted to knock a few of the candles off the tree. Surrounding the mice, they jabbed at the creatures with their sharp swords, while a few of the soldiers that weren't in the circle began wheeling cannons into the room.  
The mice fought back, attempting to use their teeth and claws to knock the soldiers down. But the valiant men wouldn't have it. Again they forced the mice back, jabbing at them viciously with their swords.  
More mice began to pour into the room. Clara retreated, frightened, to the corner of the room, trembling. The tide of battle was turning against the men! The mice were pouring into the room with greater and greater numbers....  
BOOM! One of the cannons fired, dispatching two of the mice who had gotten too close to the Christmas tree. The tree was unharmed in the blast.  
The cannons, once they became operational, gave the soldiers a fighting chance. Also, the bear and the doll as well as the star were doing everything they could to hinder the evil creatures attempting to ruin their mistress' home. Then, marching through the door, past Clara, not even glancing at her, came the most frightening mouse anyone in the room had ever seen.  
He was decked out for battle, wearing a full suit of armor. At his side hung a dangerous-looking sword, the gem-studded pommel glittering menacingly. On his head was a crown.  
But in from the other side marched Clara's nutcracker...and he was ready for battle as well. He drew his sword. "Back, vile mouse, you will not harm her," the nutcracker said.  
"You cannot stop me," said the mouse-king. "For my army outnumbers yours two-to-one, and should you wish to duel with me I will slay you."  
"Nay, you will not slay me, mouse. I will out-duel you. I will out- duel you for her!" He pointed his sword at Clara. "CHARGE!" he exclaimed, and his outnumbered men followed him into the lines of mice.  
Quickly he chopped through to the mouse-king. The mouse-king was ready. He sliced downwards, across the nutcracker's face, opening up a gash across his cheek.  
"AHHHHHH!" the nutcracker gasped in pain. He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as the mouse-king stabbed down, trying to deliver the killing blow.  
CLANG! Metal rang on metal as the nutcracker parried another of the mouse's blows. Slowly, holding the creature's sword in check, the nutcracker rose to his feet. And then he attacked.  
Slashing like wild, he went at the mouse-king who had invaded Clara's house. He hated him for that. But the mouse-king was ready, and his head was more level. He soon turned back the nutcracker's rash assault and put the valiant hero on the defensive. It was all the nutcracker could do to ward off the mouse's blows.  
With a kick to the head, the mouse-king knocked the nutcracker off his feet. He stood over him, poised to kill.  
"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Clara shouted. Quickly, she pulled off one of her shoes and fired it at the mouse-king. It hit him in the back.  
"What the...?" the mouse turned around to look at Clara. "What...I...oh...UNNNNNNNH!" Just as he realized it was only a shoe that had hit him and begun to laugh, the nutcracker regained his feet and plunged his sword into the mouse's back.  
"Y-y-y-you COWARD!" he said to the nutcracker, pointing an accusing paw at him as his last breaths slipped away.  
"By any means necessary...isn't that what you said to me at our last meeting?"  
The mouse made no reply. His eyes glazed over, he gasped one final time, and then he lay still.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the mice squeaked. The broke ranks and bolted to get away from the soldiers. They knew there was no hope for them once their leader was dead.  
"Thank you, milady," the nutcracker said, breathing rather hard as he approached Clara.  
"What'd you think I was going to do?" she demanded. "Just sit there and let that wretched mouse kill you?"  
"Come," he said. "I have seen your home. Now you must see mine." 


	4. The Enchanted Snow Forest

Chapter 4: The Enchanted Snow Forest  
  
And so he led Clara out her own front door. But instead of her own boring neighborhood, she found herself in the midst of a wonderful forest. There was snow everywhere, and yet she was not cold in the least. A beautiful woman approached her.  
"Hello," she said. "I am Queen here. Who are you, newcomer?"  
"My name is Clara," Clara replied. "I'm with the prince here."  
"Ah," she said. "Well, he is not stranger to our lands. The Enchanted Snow Forest lies in between your world and the Land of Sweets."  
"The Land of Sweets?" Clara said excitedly. "Oh, what's it like? Oh, tell me more!"  
"He may, if he wishes," the Snow Queen said, gesturing towards the nutcracker-prince.  
"You will see more of it when we get there," he said.  
"So we're going to the Land of Sweets?" Clara said, almost jumping. "Oh wow!"  
"But first," said the Snow Queen, "you must pass through the Enchanted Snow Forest. You must watch the snow fall."  
How hard can that possibly be? Clara thought to herself. I mean, I've seen snow fall plenty of times before in my life...there's nothing DIFFICULT about watching it.  
"Oh no dear," said the Snow Queen, "there's nothing DIFFICULT about watching this snow fall either. We only hope that you will enjoy it...we wish to entertain the prince's bride."  
"Prince's bride..." she said. "What are you talking about..." she trailed off and looked around. Everyone else's face said "not right now", so she kept her peace.  
And then the snow began to fall. The Queen seemed to orchestrate it with her movements...her dance was as beautiful as any Clara had ever seen. The snow came down in intricate patterns, first falling in columns, then dancing across horizontally, then slanting diagonally...it was beyond anything Clara had ever seen.  
And so for two years...or more, she walked through that forest with her nutcracker-prince. It seemed to never end...and she liked it that way. They came across all sorts of snowflakes living there...and even talked with a few, something Clara had never even dreamed of doing before.  
Then one day, she saw a magnificent light from outside the trees.  
"Is that it?" she asked breathlessly. "Is that the Land of Sweets?"  
"Yes it is," the prince replied. "I hope you like it...it's not much, but it is home."  
And so, hand in hand, the nutcracker-prince and Clara, now firmly in love after two years together, finally entered the Land of Sweets, where the nutcracker was called prince. 


	5. In the Land of Sweets

Chapter 5: In the Land of Sweets  
  
As they finally came through the trees, Clara gasped at what she saw. It was the most breath-takingly beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. Everywhere there were houses made of different types of candy...there were houses made of chocolate, houses made of gingerbread, houses constructed of candy cane material, and many other different varieties. Straight ahead of her, right down the path (which was also made of candy cane material) was a huge palace.  
As they walked down the path, a woman dressed in purple with a man clad in white at her elbow came out to greet them. "Well, welcome home, Prince Jeremiah," the woman said.  
"Thank you, madam," he said.  
"Have you selected a bride from our land?" she asked.  
"Well, I have selected a bride, but she is not from our land," the prince replied. "We will talk of her later."  
"Who is this girl?" the woman demanded.  
"She saved my life," the prince replied. "In a battle, against the mouse-king. She showed great courage."  
"Not really, ma'am," Clara interjected. "I simply threw my shoe at him...it wasn't a big deal, really."  
"If Jeremiah says it was courageous, I'm sure it was courageous, my dear. I am the Sugar Plum Fairy. This is my Cavalier. What is your name?"  
"Clara," Clara replied. "My name is Clara Silberhaus. It's beautiful here."  
"Why thank you darling," the Fairy replied. "But we must give you some entertainment! Chocolate! Coffee! Candy Canes! Tea! Flowers! Oh, and Mother Gigogne must not be forgotten! Come my child, come watch us dance!"  
And so Clara did. It was one of the most amazing nights of her life. The performances were exotic, and the celebration came to a spectacular climax with the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier performing a grand pas de deux.  
Later, they were inside the palace.  
"So," the Sugar Plum Fairy said. "Who is this bride you have chosen?"  
"She is the bride I have chosen, milady," the prince replied.  
"And I respect your decision," the Fairy replied.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest conducting the ceremony.  
Clara leaned towards him, ready to kiss him. She closed her eyes.... 


	6. Home Again

Chapter 6: Home Again  
  
"Clara! Clara!" She looked up. Fritz was standing over her, shaking her into wakefulness. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Huh? What? That was...no...wait...a dream...no, wasn't...couldn't be...it's..."  
"Clara what're you talking about?" Fritz demanded. "It's Christmas morning. And I came out here to say I'm sorry. I...there's just no excuse for it."  
"It's okay, Fritz. It's okay. I don't care. Look, Merry Christmas."  
"What happened to you?" the boy demanded.  
"I had the most peculiar dream," Clara said. "Maybe I'll tell you about it some time."  
"I hope you will," Fritz said. "But no, I'm really sorry that I broke your nutcracker."  
"Really, it's okay," Clara responded. "Look, he's good as new." And she showed him the toy, looking right out of the shop again.  
"But...how...WHEN...but..."  
"I'm not sure," Clara said. "It was amazing. Maybe it relates to this dream I had."  
"Whatever, that's incredible."  
"It certainly is. And I'm sorry...I acted like a jerk at the party last night...I shouldn't've lorded it over you guys the way I did."  
"S'okay," Fritz said, bending down and hugging his sister's slender form. "I love you, Clara. Merry Christmas."  
"I love you too Fritz," she replied. "Let's go get mom and dad up so we can open our presents."  
"Race ya to their room!"  
And off the siblings bounded, down the long marble hall. 


End file.
